


Out Of Left Field

by kitakeneru



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitakeneru/pseuds/kitakeneru
Summary: A birthday ficlet for lemonjellyk.  A girl encounters what appears to be a normal happening in the neighborhood.





	Out Of Left Field

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonjellyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonjellyk/gifts).



> You inspired me to write this little bit with your previous comment. Happy belated birthday!

“Watch out!”

That was all the warning she got before something barreled out of the alley and into her from the left, sending her crashing into the shrubs on the opposite side of the street.  Bewildered, stunned and almost certainly bruising, she pushed the heavy thing off her and tried to sit up.

The _thing_ turned out to be human.  A kid. 

A… toddler? And a slightly dazed one at that.  He had vivid green hair (honestly parents these days… ) and was actually kind of cute in his rompers.

“Belze!!!” There was a loud roar and the toddler hastily scrambled to his feet.  Faster than she could blink the toddler had… well… ‘toddled away’ was the right word but _damn_ he was a speedy toddler. 

“Come back here you little twit!” His pursuer, a young dark-haired man in a bomber jacket and wearing the most terrifying expression known to man barreled out of the same alley and hesitated, his head quickly whipping from left to right.  He noticed the poor girl half sprawled in the bush and demanded; “Which way did he go?!” 

“Um…” She managed to lift a finger pointing in the right direction and the man took off with a murderous “ **Koraaaa!!!!** ”

Seriously.  Forget a toddler – even the Jack the Ripper would be running away at full speed.

“Are you alright, miss?”

She tore her gaze away from the fast-retreating chase and saw a rather good-looking man standing at her feet, his hand offered out to her.  She gladly accepted the help and stood up with a wince.  “Wow, that kid’s _heavy._ ”

“Yeah, um, sorry about that.  Belze is a bit cranky today and er... well you know babies.  Oh my, you’re hurt.” He noticed a large scratch on her hand where it broke her fall and she laughed sheepishly.  “It’s alright, I’ll just get it checked – “

But he had taken her hand in his and it was just so gallant that she felt her heart thump thump thump –

“What are you doing, Creepy-chi?” A cold voice sounded from behind him and he leapt away with fright.  “Hilda!”

‘Hilda’ turned out to be a buxom blond whose chilling expression seemed to freeze blood.  She eyed the injured hand and sighed.  “How dare you put your slimy hands on this girl while you were supposed to be chasing Oga – “

“My hands are _not_ slimy.” He screeched and Hilda caught him by the scruff of his jacket.  “Pardon us,” She apologized in a monotone and was about to leave, dragging the protesting man when something occurred to her.  She reached into his jacket, pulled out a wallet and tossed it to the bewildered girl.  “For medical treatment,” She said simply.

The only thing the girl could do was stare in absolute astonishment as Hilda dragged Creepy-chi away.  In the distance there was a flash of light and thunder.

She peeked into the wallet and huh-ed.

“Looks like I can stay in a decent hotel tonight.”

 


End file.
